escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the third season of Escape the Night. This season, and it's cast was leaked on the VidCon US page, after it listed all of the cast members. Starting out with a rough start, pretty soon, the cast reveal for the season began, revealing the cast and the plot. In this season, Joey Graceffa ventures on a rescue mission to save the Town of Everlock, in order to revive himself. Once his friends arrive to the mission, hell breaks loose, and the rescue mission now truly begins. Now, the guests are on the hunt for 8 artifacts. Having to collect 8 artifacts, the guests must also defeat various monsters and challenges in order to truly retrieve and cleanse them. Each artifact comes with a cost, as two must battle it out, and the lose will be killed for the artifact to be retrieved. Description The YouTube hit murder mystery competition web series Escape The Night is coming back for a third season. The new season will include 10 half-hour episodes with the first two debuting on YouTube Premium June 21st. The first episode will also premiere simultaneously June 21st at VidCon during a panel with series star Joey Graceffa. As an added bonus the episode will also be available for free all around the world. Ten YouTube friends find themselves trapped in Everlock, a funky town stuck in the year 1978. What seems like a fun carnival turns to chaos as Joey and friends soon discover they must fight against killer clowns and evil forces to save themselves and the town. Joey hides a dark secret. The fourth season will be produced by Brian Graden Media and Graceffa. Process Cast Reveal Before the season even began, the cast was leaked on the VidCon US page, where the page talked about the Escape the Night booth. It revealed all the cast members by showing the Youtubers that would partake in the project, excluding two. The cast reveal began on the 29th of May, and on the 29th, Joey would go on to release the first half of the cast by posting their "posters". With the cast reveal concluded, it was revealed that Nikita Dragun, Safiya Nygaard and Teala Dunn all had a spot in the third season. Each poster was timed out by 5 minutes. It concluded on the 30th of May, this time releasing the second half of the cast bringing us three more cast members, by once against releasing their "posters". As the cast reveal concluded, Rosanna Pansino, Manny Mua and Roi Fabito all had a spot in the third season. Each poster was timed out by 10 minutes. It would continue on the last day, aka the 31st of May. This time, the last and third half of the cast would be released via the usual "poster" technique. As the last 3 cast members, Matthew Patrick, Colleen Ballinger and JC Caylen were released to the public. Each poster was timed out by 15 minutes, concluding the cast. Tarot Cards As a special gift to the fans, the guest's tarot cards would be released before the premiere. One would be released each day before the official premiere. It began with Joey Graceffa, and would then move onto the rest of the cast, bringing us Rosanna Pansino, Matthew Patrick, Nikita Dragun, and JC Caylen. Due to unknown reasons, Safiya Nygaard and Roi Fabito had their tarot cards released at the same day, and they would be followed by Teala Dunn, Manny Mua, and lastly Colleen Ballinger. This concluded the tarot cards one day before the first episode would be released to the public, followed by the second episode. The cards were used in the actual show as apart of the card voting technique, which began being used in Season 2. To vote someone, the guests must pick up that person's tarot card and give it to the vote taker. They are then shuffled, and two are drawn by random. The cards are often drawn by an Artist, which are then bought by Joey or his Production. Twists *'Partner challenge:' Returning from Season 1 and Season 2, there was a "partner" challenge. In the Second Episode, the challengers would select one of the guests to compete for them in the challenge. The guest that selected the losing partner would be killed. *'The Jenga challenge:' The guests needed to find the golden block as a part of a task, but in order to retrieve it, they would have to play a game of Jenga. Whoever ended up pushing over the Jenga would automatically be voted into the challenge, without a vote taking place. *'The Lazarous coins:' In Episode 3, Roi Fabito found a box that was only able to be opened with 2 lazarous coins, spread across the Town of Everlock. *'Competition teams:' In Episode 4, the guests would form two teams and compete several tasks until either team won. The team that lost the challenge would be eligible for elimination, and only the losing team could be voted in. **'Team immunity:' Additionally, the winning team would receive immunity, and would not be able to be voted into the challenge. *'The Strong Man's challenge:' In Episode 5, the women would be safe from elimination, and in return: only the men would be eligible for elimination in order to prove their strenght in the Strong Man's challenge. *'Betrayal in the Iron Maiden:' Unlike other eliminations, this time, one of the guests would have to forefit their life and enter an Iron Maiden, killing them to cleanse the artifact. The guests would vote on who they would want to go into the Iron Maiden, and one would be drawn by random. *'Revival:' After gathering 2 lazarous coins, and opening the box, the guests retrieved the Harp of Lazarous. The two people that found the coins would have to string the harp, and say the name of the person they would like to revive, and come back to life. They chose Matthew Patrick. *'The Witches' curse:' In Episode 8, no regular elimination would take place. Instead, the Witches would hunt down the guests while they competed the tasks, and if they cursed a guest, they would be put into the Race competition, in which they have to compete 3 tasks to survive. The loser would be killed as apart of a sacrifice. *'Suicide or betrayal:' In the Episode 9 challenge, the winner of the challenge was granted with 2 choices. After retrieving the gun, they would either be able to shoot themself, or shoot the person competing against them. Cast Members Guest Information Tarot Cards Joey Graceffa= |-|Rosanna Pansino= |-|Matthew Patrick= |-|Nikita Dragun= |-|JC Caylen= |-|Teala Dunn= |-|Roi Fabito= |-|Safiya Nygaard= |-|Manny Mua= |-|Colleen Ballinger= Progress Chart How they Died The Episode Guide Trivia *Season 3 is the first season to feature Cast Reveal posters. In 3 days, up to 3-4 posters are revealed daily. **It's also the first season to use any kind of Cast Reveal posters. *It's the first, and currently only season that takes place inside of an actual Town. *The items that the Guests collect are Artifacts, similarly to Season 1. **The actual Artifacts do not share resemblance to the Season 1 artifacts. The only onne that does is Episode 5's artifact. *It is the first and currently only Season to feature a challenge in which 4 challengers fight for their life. **This is excluding the Partner challenges, as the Partners aren't up for elimination. *Season 3 was nominated for multiple categories in the Shorty Awards, and won for Best Outfits. *The costume designer Olivia Hines confirmed Season 4 during the Shorty Awards. Category:Seasons